


The Princess of Metropolis Park

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ilexa needed love. I wanted to write fluff. supergrover24 said Twirling. And Laura wanted to play. So, just a little snippet set in Babysitting Verse.</p><p>Thanks to andariell for squeebling while I wrote, and trinaest for looking it over and helping me with the title. And always, celli for letting me play in this verse to begin with.</p><p>And most of all, for my [info]ilexa who I adore. Muchly.</p><p>Serious cute warning here. *hands out toothpaste*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Princess of Metropolis Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilexa/gifts).



> ilexa needed love. I wanted to write fluff. supergrover24 said Twirling. And Laura wanted to play. So, just a little snippet set in Babysitting Verse.
> 
> Thanks to andariell for squeebling while I wrote, and trinaest for looking it over and helping me with the title. And always, celli for letting me play in this verse to begin with.
> 
> And most of all, for my [info]ilexa who I adore. Muchly.
> 
> Serious cute warning here. *hands out toothpaste*

"You put your hands out and twirl as fast as you can. And then you fall down," Laura explained, patiently.

Lex looked doubtful. "And this is fun?"

"Yes." Laura nodded solemnly.

Clark watched the exchange from his spot on the checkered picnic blanket, laughing, as he watched his best friend twirl alongside his goddaughter. PJ gurgled next to him, and sucked on his thumb. There was still a spot of mayonnaise on his chin, from when he'd fallen asleep in his potato salad during lunch earlier. In fact, the rest of the picnicking troop were all in various states of sluggishness from the sun and the full lunch, except Lex, who'd become Laura's new favorite playmate.

"He's really good with her," Lana said, looking up at them. She idly stroked Pete's forehead as he rested his head in her lap. "She's got him wrapped around her finger."

"Poor Lex," Pete commented, and then frowned at the surprised looks everyone gave him. "What? I know my daughter. My daughter is ruthless."

"She is that," Chloe agreed. "Who'd have thought it? Lex Luthor, brought down by a three year old." She reached in her bag and pulled out her camera, ignoring Lex's glare when she snapped a quick picture.

"He'll never let you print that, you know," Clark said.

"I know. This isn't for the paper. This is for him."

"That's really nice. Can I get a copy?"

"Sure. I was going to make you one anyway. It's really surprising, you know. It's hard to believe Lex has this side of him."

Clark shrugged. "I always believed it."

Chloe smiled brightly at him. "Well, you've always believed in him."

"He didn't make it hard," Clark stated seriously.

Just then Lex collapsed onto the blanket, next to Clark. He was breathless and flushed, and looked happier than Clark had ever seen him. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, motioning his head towards Chloe.

"Nothing." Clark mumbled. "Was it fun?"

"You know," Lex began thoughtfully, "it really was."

"I've never seen you like that before."

"My father would be spinning in his grave."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Lex, your father is not dead."

"Damn. Wishful thinking."

"Don't give me that. You're a big softie. I've got proof now. Chloe's giving me the picture." Clark slid down onto his back, so that he and Lex were lying side by side.

"Not if I outbid you," Lex said with a grin. "Besides, it's that child. She won't take no for an answer."

"Doesn't sound like anyone I know," Clark teased.

Lex opened his mouth, obviously to make a snarky comment back, only to be cut off by Laura's squeals as she threw herself on top of him.

"Unca Yex! We play more!"

Lex groaned and thumped his head back against the ground. Clark felt sorry and decided to come to his rescue.

"I think Unca Yex is tired sweetie. And besides, he wants to play with Unca Clark for a bit."

Laura stared at him suspiciously. "But Unca Yex is *my* friend."

"Yes. But he's my friend too. In fact, he was my friend before he was your friend." Clark tried very hard not to sound like he was competing with a three year old as he said this, but the smirk on Lex's face told him he'd failed.

"He is?"

"Yes. He's my best friend."

"Can he be my best friend too?"

"We can share," Clark said seriously.

"Okay!" Laura looked placated. She turned to look at the other adults. "Think Aunt Chloe wants to play?"

"I'm sure she does," Clark said, even as he noticed the look of dread on Chloe's face.

"Yay!" Laura squealed, and ran over to Chloe, pouncing on her.

"Thanks for the save," Lex said, looking at Clark.

"Well, I wasn't giving you up so easily."

"Good to know I'm still wanted."

"Always." Clark grinned. "Besides, I'd promised her we'd have a tea party later. I don't want you all tuckered out for that."

Lex laughed. "She completely owns us, doesn't she?"

Clark closed his eyes and relaxed under the summer sky. "Yes."

"It doesn't sound so bad."

Clark agreed.

(end)


End file.
